peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge of the Celestial Country
The Challenge of the Celestial Country is a year-long tournament that takes place with the geniuses of Hell and other Great Worlds as a means of cultivating ones own strength. Rules *Cultivators are unable to use imperial weapons or great imperial weapons or any form of outside assistance. *Cultivators must be between low-level emperors and high-level emperors. *Cultivators are trapped for a year, and cannot leave until the year passes. Events Entering the Celestial Country Upon entering the Celestial Country, Lin Feng was immediately separated from the rest of the contingent from the Uptala Army and was attacked by the a high-level emperor. Having endured the emperor's attacks and landing safely within the Celestial Country, Lin Feng immediately saw the emperor getting killed and his murderer, a high-level sword emperor, attempted to extort a tax out of Lin Feng for the service. However Lin Feng gave him an empty ring and escaped to set up a Deployment Spell, which led to a battle between the two of them, and thus, the death of the high-level emperor. Joining the Jalacandra Fairyland After killing the high-level emperor, Lin Feng went to a mountain peak and started evolving his Death and Life deployment spell, which enabled him to recover somewhat, after creating a clone to warn any trespasser, he stayed within his deployment spell, but while in there, a few cultivators had attempted to come and rob him, only to end up losing their own lives in the process. However, after witnessing Lin Feng's strength, Bai Ling invited Lin Feng to join the Jalacandra Fairyland—something Lin Feng welcomed as the rules seemed to mirror those of Tiantai—as such Lin Feng followed Bai Ling back to the Jalacandra Fairyland where he met the current leader of the Jalacandra Fairyland, Zhi Rou. Checking out the Milky-way Battlefield Zhi Rou invited Bai Ling and Lin Feng to go and check out different Battlefields. They would split into teams and travel together for more security. However upon entering one of the battlefields, they encountered a strong cultivator from the dragon clan of the Nine Clouds Continent (Great World), Aoxu. Aoxu attacked Lin Feng after sensing a dragon within his body, so they retaliated, however despite their best efforts, they were at a disadvantage. He then summoned Aomu out of Lin Feng's body and after getting an explanation from Lin Feng, he offered to show the team from Jalacandra Fairyland around, while protecting them, he then took them to the Milky Way Battlefield, the most outrageous and dangerous one of all the battlefields. After some fighting and treasure hunting, they saw a striking commet falling from the sky, while everyone thought it contained incredible treasures, no one dared go near it with all the strong cultivator present there, a short while after it crashed, Lin Feng and his friends fought against another small army to claim the Mountain. While they were fighting, the onlookers, who attacked the monstruously strong mountain, delighted after thinking it would contain incredible treasures, only sank into deeper despain once it broke, revealing an outrageous being inside it, who started killing them indiscriminately. Pathfinder Peak After fleeing from the cultivator that had appeared from within the mountain, they stumbled across the Pathfinder Peak. The Pathfinder Peak, an area that was found within the Celestial Country, had the ability to help cultivators find their path to ensure their advancement and enlighten them, thus helping them understand the Dao strength. It was easy to enter the path, but many cultivators never made it out. Lin Feng took the opportunity and flew right in to find himself eventually in a room with some cultivators in it. First Room Within the first room stood right a Plate, one must use their own path to overcome the plate which will reflect their own energies back at them. While many cultivators had been there for years and had been hesitant, Lin Feng went in and was very domineering, clearing the first room by utilizing his dual Life and Death path for which he had been acknowledged by the Gods and killing many cultivators in the process. Second Room After reaching the second room, Lin Feng fond himself alone there in front of another plate, to conquer said plate one must have a stable heart and the strong will to overcome their memories. Lin Feng's memories played in his mind and he had to consider whether he needed to shut off his heart from mortal matters to be a good cultivator, ultimately he opted against it and was able to upgrade his comprehension of his Life and Death path before leaving the peak. Ancient Demon Land Upon leaving the peak, Lin Feng had been noticed by Jumo, a cultivator of the Demon Clan, one of the ancient clans in Hell, as he was cleansed by the Deva-Mara Kalpa Strength and as a result began hunting Lin Feng as he attempted to the steal the Deva-Mara Scriptures, which led to Lin Feng angering the skies once again for his Desolate Energies to turn into Cosmic Energies. After spending some time fleeing, Lin Feng ended up in the Ancient Demon Land, the Small World of the ancient Demon Clan, where he fought other clansmen and found an ancient demon pond, thus he began bathing in the Ancient Demon Pool, something which would be incredibly beneficial for his demonic cultivation. Notable Battles Category:Events